tuckerversefandomcom-20200216-history
Clockwork Thief
Clockwork Thief is the first story in the flagship Clockwork series, being the first to introduce recurring Interpol characters and show a grand-scale adventure. Summary Erika Stone is secretly stealing valuables from museums all over the world, starting in Cairo. Lucienne Christophe of Interpol and her team are assigned to the case, the team consisting of Cassandra Flick, Hui Lan, Marika Heino and Tasia Spiro. Erika at first elludes the team thanks to her Temporal Gene, which allows her to stop time, some strikes downright baffling the investigators. Among the targets is the Louvre in Paris, with even the Mona Lisa disturbed in broad daylight. Eventually DNA is found suggesting Erika might be the culprit, so Tasia is put to task keeping an eye on the billionaire. Tasia however is discovered and captured, becoming a victim of Type-7. Erika, now joined by Monica Stein, confronts the Interpol team and introduces them to the drug as well, beginning an elaborate global chase. Monica and Erika split up after leaving Japan and the team attempts to compensate, but ultimately they're all captured, along with Hawaiian police woman Miranda Ohala and several other women. Back in Malibu Erika celebrates with friends, including Caitlin Trafford and Ashley Tisdale, but the drug wears off on some of her victims and they strike back, capturing those that once captured them. In the aftermath Erika escapes however, Monica and Caitlin joining her, the three injecting themselves with Type-7 overdoses and given themselves to Sandy Vanholt until their crimes have blown over, at least legally. Appearances Bahar Soomekh.jpg|Nefreri Chalthoum (Bahar Sommekh)|link=Nefreri Chalthoum Abhishek Bachchan 2.jpg|Rakesh Singh (Abhishek Bachchan)|link=Rakesh Singh Zulay Henao 2.jpg|Reyna Singh (Zulay Henao)|link=Reyna Singh Riley Voelkel 2.jpg|Tory Kaplan (Riley Voelkel)|link=Tory Kaplan Emily Bett Rickards.jpg|Felicity Kaplan (Emily Bett Rickards)|link=Felicity Kaplan Blake Lively 2.jpg|Erika Stone (Blake Lively)|link=Erika Stone Josie Maran 5.jpg|Lucienne Christophe (Josie Maran)|link=Lucienne Christophe Doukissa Nomikou 4.jpg|Tasia Spiro (Doukissa Nomikou)|link=Tasia Spiro Emily Deschanel 12.jpg|Cassandra Flick (Emily Deschanel)|link=Cassandra Flick Cecilia Cheung 1.jpg|Hui Lan (Cecilia Cheung)|link=Hui Lan Charlize Theron 12.jpg|Marika Heino (Charlize Theron)|link=Marika Heino Darby Stanchfield.jpg|MacKenzie Carlson (Darby Stanchfield)|link=MacKenzie Carlson CJ Perry 3.png|Roksana Kuznetsov (CJ Perry)|link=Roksana Kuznetsov Alexandra Rosenfeld 2.jpg|Monique Garnier (Alexandra Rosenfeld)|link=Monique Garnier Rita Wilson.jpg|Cordelia Bishop (Rita Wilson)|link=Cordelia Bishop Anastasia Griffith.jpg|Rosemary Piper (Anastasia Griffith)|link=Rosemary Piper Vida Guerra.jpg|Patricia Alverez (Vida Guerra)|link=Patricia Alverez Maria Teresa Francville.jpg|Allegra Bianci (Maria Teresa Francville)|link=Allegra Bianci Jewel Staite 9.jpg|Caitlin Trafford (Jewel Staite)|link=Caitlin Trafford Evelina Papantoniou.jpg|Talieya Antzas (Evelina Papantoniou)|link=Talieya Antzas Jessica Simpson 5.jpg|Sandy Vanholt (Jessica Simpson)|link=Sandy Vanholt Brittany Snow 5.jpg|Amber Prescott (Brittany Snow)|link=Amber Prescott Hillary Duff 4.jpg|Kelsey Wick (Hilary Duff)|link=Kelsey Wick Emma Stone 9.jpg|Jaki Newborn (Emma Stone)|link=Jaki Newborn Lindsay Lohan 2.jpg|Phoebe Monroe (Lindsay Lohan)|link=Phoebe Monroe Mandy Moore 6.jpg|Alannah Rakes (Mandy Moore)|link=Alannah Rakes Sprague Grayden.jpg|Helena Levendakis (Sprague Grayden)|link=Helena Levendakis Shiri Appleby 10.jpg|Monica Stein (Shiri Appleby)|link=Monica Stein Kate Todd 2.jpg|Lotte Ritter (Kate Todd)|link=Lotte Ritter Jacqueline MacInnes Wood 2.jpg|Francesca Alonzo (Jacqueline MacInnes Wood)|link=Francesca Alonzo Nuno Lopes 2.jpg|Marcelo Ventura (Nuno Lopes)|link=Marcelo Ventura Brian Van Holt 2.jpg|Willy Blake (Brian Van Holt)|link=Willy Blake Eriko Tamura.jpg|Sakura Ashikage (Eriko Tamura)|link=Sakura Ashikage Anne Watanabe 2.jpg|Keiko Fujimoto (Anne Watanabe)|link=Keiko Fujimoto Reiko Takashima.jpg|Misaki Kurosawa AKA Foxy (Reiko Takashima)|link=Misaki Kurosawa Rinko Kikuchi 2.jpg|Mai Wakahisa (Rinko Kikuchi)|link=Mai Wakahisa Tadanobu Asano 2.jpg|Sakata Hashimoto (Tadanobu Asano)|link=Sakata Hashimoto Park Ji Yoon.jpg|Naoko Kobayashi (Park Ji Yoon)|link=Naoko Kobayashi Michelle Kruseic 2.jpg|Miranda Ohala (Michelle Kruseic)|link=Miranda Ohala Vanessa Lengies.jpg|Kissy Stevens (Vanessa Lengies)|link=Kissy Stevens Constance Zimmer 3.jpg|Ashley Tisdale (Constance Zimmer)|link=Ashley Tisdale Aisha Tyler 2.jpg|Aisha Reynolds (Aisha Tyler)|link=Aisha Reynolds Donald Sutherland.jpg|Ronald Fisher (Donald Sutherland)|link=Ronald Fisher Trivia * This is the first story Zero and FreezAntix collaborated on. Category:Stories Category:Clockwork